The Leaves That Fall Back East
by Pinkadot
Summary: ...The passionate scene unfolding before them was about to come to an end and Hermione was aware that this was her last shot to tell Ron how she felt to forget the misunderstandings and the fighting But she wasin too much pain to purge her soul before the


The Leaves That Fall Back East  
  
Chapter One – An opportunity of a lifetime  
  
The sound of a scratching quill echoed throughout the room of Hermione Granger's petit flat on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Here she was at peace. All alone to share in the ringing sound of her quick moving hand across the thick parchment, which was beginning to pile onto her kitchen floor. The small muggle clock that hung on the wall opposite of her kitchen door chimed to alert the beginning of a new hour. Hermione took no notice for it was taking all her energy and concentration to complete the report she was doing. Crookshanks, now considerably older, mustered up the energy to leap onto Hermione's lap and, in a nagging manner, meow at her. Her concentration finally broken by the meowing, she dropped her quill and shot Crookshanks such a furious look that the cat arched its back and hissed at Hermione, obviously feeling threatened.  
  
"I have got to complete this report about the injustice of elfish slavery and why it should not be tolerated, for the minister to award S.P.E.W the grant to establish a committee throughout Europe!"  
  
Hermione said this with all one breath, and her face was now flushed with anger and stress. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the clock and then back down to the flowing amounts of parchment trailing off her round kitchen table onto the floor,  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Crookshanks I have been trying so hard to really make a difference with S.P.E.W that I'm losing track of time, you must be starving!"  
  
Crookshanks then leaped out of her lap and unto the floor where he ran off towards his empty food dish, Hermione smiled and stared at Crookshanks fondly,  
  
"You always were such a smart cat, okay just let me add the very last sentence and I promise, you will have some much food you won't know what to do with it all!"  
  
As Hermione dipped her quill quickly back into her ink the fury of movement in her hand made the hungry ginger cat sick to its stomach from staring at it. Once Hermione had crossed all the t's and dotted all the Is, she scanned over her work, admiring her passionate words. Crookshanks let out a loud yowl and Hermione sat up from her chair and filled Crookshanks's food dish, just as she promised, overflowing with food.  
Hermione retreated back to the table to clean up her mess and prepare the report for tomorrow to give to Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, at the ministry in London. Her heart began to race, as it had been doing often when she thought about actually getting the grant and going to foreign countries throughout Europe spreading the word of S.P.E.W.  
  
'Why does it make me so sad? I know I'll miss my friends, but it feels like something else is wrong.'  
  
Hermione was brought back to reality from her thoughts by the loud purring of Crookshanks, who was now wrapping around Hermione's legs.  
  
"Oh Crookshanks why does my heart hang so low? I guess I'm just afraid to be totally independent, it'll be my first time in eight years that I'm away from Harry, and Ron."  
  
Hermione walked to the bathroom where she washed her face to try to soak away the confusion and sorrow. Hermione was continually thinking about Ron, and her heart never missed a beat when his name was spoken in her mind. It was a strange, yet familiar feeling. A feeling that she has obtained for many days, weeks, months, and even years. Every human being is afraid of something, and must are not afraid of love but terrified. Hermione is no different; she is without the confidence and courage to confront her own feelings let alone the possible acceptance of Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione had only dreamed of his arms enveloping her small body and feeling his warm skin caress hers, she had only dreamed of him caring for her, and she was only dreaming of herself caring for him! Unable, for whatever reason, Hermione is living a life of denial...  
  
"I don't care about Ron Weasley that way!"  
  
Hermione had shouted indignantly at the mirror and as she walked out she was infuriated by a response,  
  
"If shouting helps convince you fine, but please refrain from doing it at me!"  
  
Hermione then walked to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Crookshanks alone to curl upon one of the several piles of books that cluttered her living room.  
  
One week later:  
  
"Miss Granger! How lucky of me to be correct in thinking that I could find you down here at auror headquarters."  
  
Cornelius fudge smiled proudly at his good judgment. Hermione smiled a large false grin, and felt her heart race with anticipation, and with something else...  
  
"Ah well, I like to visit Harry and Ron, they are my best friends after all. You wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
Hermione asked this question knowing very well what he wanted to talk about. This was an opportunity of a lifetime and her nerves were mounting up in anticipation. Fudge surveyed her face with a frown, for it was a face full of mixed emotions.  
  
"Yes, actually that's right! I have here in my hands the grant for you to establish the foreign committees to promote S.P.E.W; the wizengamot just came to a decision! And a quick one at that, they passed it unanimously!"  
  
Fudge removed his green bowler hat to scratch his head in confusion at Hermione's obvious expression of unhappiness. Hermione realizing that she was being ungrateful seized a sudden surge of pride about her hard work and shook Fudge's hand.  
  
"Thank you very much! Very much!"  
  
And with those last words Hermione turned away and began to sprint down the corridors towards the nearest bathroom leaving a very flustered and confused minister of magic behind.  
  
.................................................................................  
  
Hermione snapped her last suitcase shut and smiled fondly at her small flat. She had sent an owl to Harry and Ron the previous night asking if they would see her off on a small trip that she would be taking by train, she had purposely left out the part about not returning for very long time. With one last farewell to the place she had called home for a year, she grabbed the case carrying Crookshanks and apparated with her luggage to the train station.  
Hermione scanned the train station looking for her two close friends, they were not hard to find as the pair had very distinct hair. With haste she walked towards the two, and they quickly helped her get her things onto the train. Harry looked at her oddly when he noticed all the suitcases she had brought.  
  
"Not exactly traveling light are you?"  
  
You could hear the suspicion in his voice and at this Hermione stared and looked at Harry with a heavy heart.  
  
"Well I'll be gone for quite a longtime..."  
  
Hermione explained to them about the grant, and how it was an opportunity of a lifetime, to pursue her dream. When she had finally finished she had tears in her eyes as she watched Harry quickly excuse himself to the bathroom, she felt the pain of guilt for leaving Harry after he had been left so many times before. Ron on the other hand was pale, and his brow was furrowed with confusion and what seemed to anger. The whistling of the train and the swirling smoke erupting around the two awoke Hermione form her gaze and she ran off to board the train. Ron stood there and as Hermione looked back she saw Ron begin to move with his mouth opening. Her heart stopped beating and she could hear the voices in her head, they were louder than the roaring train  
  
'Its an opportunity of a lifetime...  
-But its an opportunity of a lifetime without Ron...'  
  
"What about me Hermione? What am I suppose to do? Did you ever think about that?"  
  
Ron's voice was trembling with anger and confusion as he broke Hermione's concentration from her thoughts. And for a moment Hermione thought that she would not leave but stay and run into his arms. Ron looked to his side at the women with long legs and long blond hair who was standing beyond the smoke, he then returned his gaze at Hermione, and tears were in his eyes. Hermione's heart felt as if it split in two, the pain of seeing a women waiting for him as she left the country created a fury that began to boil in her blood. The passionate scene unfolding before them was about to come to an end and Hermione was aware that this was her last shot to tell Ron how she felt, to forget the misunderstandings and the fighting. But she was far too angry, and was in too much pain to purge her soul before the onlookers of everyone in the station. And she wasn't even sure if she felt that way for him anymore, or if she ever really did.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron but that is just your misfortune."  
  
Hermione's voice was cold and flat. She felt a very vindictive pleasure at this remark. Ron's face was screwed up in anger and pain; it was a sight that Hermione years later would love to forget but never would be able. He wiped away his previous tears and gained a new persona. The expression on his face was no longer that of longing and grief, but a cold and stern face that was not inviting. The train let out yet another loud whistle and the engine revved as the wheels began to turn. Hermione jumped onto the train and disappeared. Ron began to run after the slow starting train banging on the sides of the cold metal screaming her name through breaks of uncomprehendable yells.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Ron stopped shouting as he saw a single hand extend out of the train compartment window. Instantly he increased his leg power and sprinted towards the hand he expected to close within his own, but to his surprise the hand held a small thin envelope with his name written on the outside. Ron grabbed the thin envelope out of her hand and watched it disappear back into the train compartment. Without hesitation Ron began to rip the envelope in anger, releasing all of his fury on the small thin envelope that infuriated him and threw it on to the marble floor of the train station. All Hermione heard was the sounds of ripping parchment, she lowered her head at the sound, and opened up a book and began to read, as if nothing had just happened. The train was to far in the distance for her to hear the screams of Ron shouting,  
  
"Is that all you have got for me Hermione? As that what I mean to you?" Then with a turn of his heal he headed for the woman beyond the smoke and Harry who was standing back against a pillar with tears in his eyes. 


End file.
